


Тест на лояльность

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Сквало получает личное задание





	Тест на лояльность

**Author's Note:**

> AU, канон не учитывается после арки колец

Сквало стукнул в дверь, обозначая свое появление, остановился на пороге. Девятый сидел за своим столом, уткнувшись подбородком в сплетенные пальцы, а Сквало гадал, зачем его вызвали, никаких поводов не было — ну или он о них не знал, что само по себе паршиво.

— Заходи, присаживайся.  
— Я постою.  
— Ну как знаешь.

Девятый встал, подошел к окну. Завел за спину руки, перекатился с пятки на мысок — все это молча, изображая глубокую задумчивость. Именно изображая — что бы там старый хрыч ни планировал сказать, он обдумал все заранее, Сквало был уверен. Может, ждал, что Сквало его поторопит, но тот не собирался доставлять такого удовольствия — он давно научился терпению.

— У меня есть поручение, — сказал Девятый, первым прерывая молчание; он так и не повернулся, и Сквало впился взглядом в сутулую спину. Да неужели. Три долбаных года после битвы колец у Варии не было ни одного самостоятельного задания, их посылали только как помощников отрядам Девятого (читай «под их контролем»). Они вышли из опалы? Сквало сдержал первый порыв заорать от радости: старик вряд ли так легко все забудет, есть во всем этом какой-то подвох, его не может не быть.

— Очень важное. Тебе лично. 

Старик неторопливо открыл окно — душный воздух качнул тяжелые портьеры. Недалеко кружила гроза, долетали вспышки молний и далекие раскаты грома, но до острова она доберется хорошо если к ночи.  
Сквало начинал закипать, но молчал, изображая послушное внимание.

— Задание... — протянул наконец старик, повернувшись, и тут же переключился. — Ты же помнишь Ямамото Такеши?

Сквало невольно дернулся — он издевается? Сколько бы времени ни прошло — такое забыть нельзя. Зачем только лишний раз тыкать Сквало этим проигрышем в лицо, если собираешься что-то поручить? Напомнить, что и он проигрывал? 

— Так вот. Мое задание будет касаться именно его.

Сквало едва не расхохотался: он, конечно, не надеялся, что возвращение Варии статуса свободного отряда дастся им легко. Три чертовых года были на побегушках у всякой шушеры, безропотно делая то, что поручал Девятый, но Ямамото Такеши?

— Надеюсь, ваше задание — его убрать, — не сдержался Сквало.

Девятый закатился сухим отрывистым смехом.

— Шутник. Нет. С ним, видишь ли, есть небольшая проблема. Он... как бы это сказать… Недостаточно серьезно воспринимает свою роль Хранителя. Собирается поступать в токийский университет, планирует играть за их бейсбольную команду. Отказывается от тренировок, которые проводит Реборн.  
— И? Я-то здесь причем?  
— Мальчику надо объяснить, что его первоочередная задача — охранять босса.  
— И это я должен сделать? Да кто я ему? Вам надо просить кого-то из его друзей. Ну или Реборна, это его проблемы — возиться с детьми.  
— Ему не нужно объяснять. Это уже пробовали, это не поможет. Ему нужно вернуть желание драться. Ты же мечник, Сквало. Ты сможешь.  
— Не боитесь, что я под видом тренировки прирежу вашего драгоценного Ямамото?

Старик прищурился. Склонил голову.

— Ты не идиот, Сквало. Ты этого не сделаешь. Ты же понимаешь, от этого многое зависит, для тебя и не только.  
— Понимаю, как не понять. Тест на лояльность, — Сквало усмехнулся. — Но раз этого парня так тяжело уговорить, то, может, вам стоит его сменить? Думаю, желающие найдутся.  
— Я тоже не идиот. Отправить в расход того, кто смог тебя победить? Ну, знаешь, — старик погрозил ему пальцем, мол, что за глупые шутки. — Иди собирайся. Машина будет ждать тебя через пятнадцать минут.

И вот Сквало стоял на стадионе Намимори. Ямамото Такеши — на поле, игрок одной из команд, тех, которые в белом — Сквало даже не пытался запомнить их название. Узнать его в этой дурацкой форме было невозможно, впрочем, если быть честным, Сквало мог бы его не узнать, даже если бы встретил его в обычной будничной одежде. За три года пацан должен был измениться, а лица его Сквало и так почти не помнил, зачем? Вот движения — да, сколько раз отрабатывал бой с тенью, вспоминая их, каждое, раз за разом — как будто это могло что-то изменить. 

Он смотрел на поле, переводя взгляд с одного игрока на другого, пока один из них не поднял биту для удара до боли знакомым движением. Сквало развернулся и пошел к выходу, проталкиваясь между болельщиками. Когда он дошел до выхода, стадион взвыл в едином порыве — наверняка радуясь удару Ямамото. Радуйтесь, недолго вам осталось.

Может, старик надеялся, что Сквало откажется от задания и Варию можно будет еще на пару лет задвинуть в сторону; конечно, какой же мечник будет тренировать бывшего (а возможно, и будущего) соперника, для этого надо быть уж совсем психом без толики инстинкта самосохранения. 

Что ж, по всему выходило, что этого инстинкта у Сквало не было.

***

Подходить к пацану и напрямую объявлять, что ему надо вернуться к мечу, смысла, конечно, не было, это ему наверняка говорили не раз и не два. К тому же это ему говорили люди, которые были ему близки и действительно могли повлиять на его мнение, знали его болевые точки и слабые места. Сквало ничего этого не знал, зато он умел сражаться и любил меч. И Ямамото его любил, иначе не смог бы так быстро улучшить свои навыки перед боем за кольцо. Понятно, что потом он меч отложил в сторону — причины брать его в руки не было, не требовалось никого защищать. 

Можно было, конечно, устроить ему такую ситуацию, в которой он снова возьмет меч, искусственно, но. Это будет только временным решением, да и долго держать его в таком состоянии не удастся, обман быстро вскроется. 

Но была ведь и еще одна причина, по которой Ямамото больше к мечу не притрагивался, — у него не было достойного соперника, в его окружении не было никого, с кем он мог бы сразиться. Вот он и вернулся к бейсболу — там, похоже, с соперниками дела обстояли получше. И вот на этом как раз можно было сыграть. Только не лупить в лоб с порога: давай сразимся, я покажу тебе, настолько ты слаб. Я специально для этого явился из Италии, чтобы спустя три года после нашего боя, в котором я проиграл, рассказать тебе, что я сильнее. Ямамото на такой вздор точно заржет, ну, Сквало бы на его месте заржал. 

Лучше сделать вид, что случайно с ним встретился, напустить тумана — он, конечно, уже давно не ребенок, но и не настолько умудрен опытом, чтобы не купиться на тайну.

Сквало подкараулил его вечером — после игры Ямамото еще торчал на стадионе, с сокомандниками и тренером. Когда вышел, уже стемнело, что Сквало было только на руку. Ямамото шел неспеша, руки в карманах спортивных штанов, сумка, видимо, с формой — за плечом. Сквало — на небольшом расстоянии от него, не особо таясь, впрочем, Ямамото не чувствовал, что за ним следят, ни разу не оглянулся. Уже почти у дома Ямамото заскочил в магазин. Сквало остался на улице — тут как раз можно будет «случайно» столкнуться. 

Он двинулся вперед, когда Ямамото показался на пороге, — с точным расчетом врезаться в него, едва он сойдет со ступенек. Но Ямамото плавным движением ушел от столкновения — рефлексы у него, что ни говори, были отменные. 

— С-сквало! — он смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит.  
— Кого я вижу... Ну здравствуй, Ямамото Такеши, давно не виделись.

Пацан уже понял, что на него не нападают, угрозы нет, и радостно улыбнулся.

— Как ты здесь очутился?  
— Дела, — Сквало неопределенно пожал плечами, поправил съезжающую с плеча сумку.  
— А я с тренировки, домой, — радостно зачастил Ямамото, — молока забежал купить. Тебе в какую сторону?

Сквало указал рукой — мол, туда, и Ямамото так же радостно продолжил:

— О, я там живу, пройдемся вместе?

Он так и не замолкал до самого дома, говорил об учебе, о бейсболе, Сквало только изредка вставлял «угу» или кивал, этого хватало, благо идти тут было совсем недалеко. Ямамото наконец замолчал и остановился — они уже успели подойти к Такедзуши.

— Ну вот, я тут живу.

Сквало посмотрел за его спину.

— Сквало, я хотел сказать, — Ямамото явно набирался смелости, только что трещал без всякого смущения, а тут замялся, подбирая слова. — В общем... Я рад, что ты жив.  
— Я-то как рад, — усмехнулся Сквало, продолжая смотреть во двор. — А это додзе у тебя там?  
— Да. Семейное.  
— Может, спарринг?

Сквало даже не давал шанса отказаться, не спрашивал ни о планах на вечер, ни об усталости после игры. Японская вежливость не позволила бы его послать, а тут еще своей личной с избытком. Да и как отказывать человеку, который, как ни крути, спас тебя от смерти — пусть даже до этого пытался убить.

— Конечно, — Ямамото спокойно улыбнулся, как будто старый знакомый его на кофе пригласил. — Сейчас, сумку только закину и катану возьму. А ты?..  
— С собой, — Сквало хлопнул по сумке.  
— Тогда иди в додзе, я мигом.

Пока он ходил, Сквало успел стянуть куртку и вставить спату в крепеж, но не больше — пацан и в самом деле спешил.

— Не надейся, что тебе еще раз так же повезет, — сказал Сквало, давая Ямамото время отдышаться.  
— Не буду, — согласился Ямамото, неуловимо меняясь в лице. — Ты слишком серьезный противник. Но я не проиграю.

Конечно, он проиграл. Слишком большой перерыв не идет на пользу ни в каком деле, и разница особенно заметна, если ты сражаешься с человеком, который оттачивает мастерство день за днем.

Ямамото падал. И снова падал. Сквало раз за разом прикасался к нему мечом, показывая, куда пришелся бы финальный удар — ранен, убит, убит — и снова отходил в сторону, давая встать, пока не почувствовал, что и встать Ямамото уже сложно.

— Хватит на сегодня, — он протянул руку, и Ямамото вцепился в нее, позволяя поднять себя. — Да, пацан, это тебе не бейсбол.  
— Ты хорош, — хватая ртом воздух, признал Ямамото.  
— А ты меня разочаровал, — сухо ответил Сквало. — Я-то думал, ты за эти годы успел как минимум пару новых приемов придумать...

Ямамото смотрел в пол, понуро повесив голову.

— Ладно, мне пора, — Сквало отстегнул спату, осторожно завернул ее и убрал в сумку. Ямамото молчал, и уже закралось сомнение: не слишком ли его приложил, не мечом, нет, — словами. Но когда Сквало закинул сумку на плечо, Ямамото наконец заговорил:

— А ты надолго приехал?  
— Не знаю пока.  
— А можешь... Можешь дать мне несколько уроков?

Сквало с облегчением усмехнулся:

— А почему бы и нет.

«Я ведь за этим и приехал».

***  
Неизвестно, о чем думал Девятый, отправляя Сквало в Японию, — может, надеялся уязвить, задеть, заставив тренировать того, кто его в свое время победил, но только Сквало происходящим по-настоящему наслаждался. Пацан был мечником от бога: он хватал все на лету, перенимал удары с потрясающей легкостью. Конечно, сказывался и долгий перерыв, и то, что меч в руки он взял довольно поздно, но он был настойчив, мог отрабатывать удар раз за разом, пытаясь понять его, принять его. И когда ему наконец удавалось это, начинало казаться, что он действует как продолжение меча. 

Сквало нравилось смотреть на это. И на то, как, едва прикоснувшись к мечу, Ямамото становится другим. Только что беззаботно улыбался — и вот серьезен настолько, что впору испугаться. Кто-то другой, может, и испугался бы, но не Сквало — по одной простой причине.

— Ямамото. Такеши. Какого черта ты опять бьешь тупой стороной меча?  
— Это же тренировка, — искренне недоумевал тот.  
— Ну так представь, что я хочу тебя убить!  
— Но ты же не хочешь.  
— Вот конкретно сейчас — очень!

Ямамото заливисто хохотал, уворачиваясь, шел в атаку, улучив удобный момент, — но бил тупой стороной меча, снова и снова.

И тренировки бейсбольные не бросал. Молча, упрямо сжав губы, слушал, как Сквало на него орет, пытаясь вдолбить, что меч — его призвание, но только мотал головой и снова шел в бейсбольный клуб. Через неделю Сквало плюнул и перестал пытаться его переубедить — наверное, не все сразу могут посвятить себя мечу без остатка. Сквало согласен был дать Ямамото немного времени. Попробовать отпустить ситуацию и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Будь Сквало ровесником Ямамото — разорался бы, послал все и вернулся назад в Италию. Но жизнь его научила ждать; что ж, если и здесь нужно проявить терпение, то Сквало не возражал — пацан и в самом деле этого стоил.

— Сквало, — тренировка была закончена, но Ямамото не спешил уходить, стоял, прислонившись к стене и глядя куда-то в сторону. — А может, мы завтра не будем тренироваться?  
— Опять бейсбол? — усмехнулся Сквало, отстегивая спату.  
— Да нет. Просто подумал — ты тут столько времени, а я тебе даже город не показал.

Сквало с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заржать. Ну что он не видел в таком захолустье?

— Сходили бы в кино. Поели суши — у нас здесь. Или еще куда сходили, на твой выбор. Надо же иногда отвлекаться.  
— Это от меча-то?   
— Я и в бейсбольных тренировках делаю перерыв. Телу надо отдыхать, — настаивал Ямамото.

Впрочем, что-то в его словах было.

— Ладно. Кино так кино.

Ямамото заулыбался так радостно, что Сквало невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Ямамото, конечно, был мечником-гением, но все же сопливым пацаном, то, что по документам ему было восемнадцать, это ничуть не меняло. Он любил тупые боевики. Впрочем, если бы выбор фильма доверили Сквало, он бы вряд ли смог что-то предложить, сам-то он в кино последний раз ходил еще ребенком. Так что просто пошел на тот фильм, который выбрал Ямамото. Хорошо хоть бойцы на экране не дрались холодным оружием, Сквало бы своим ржанием распугал бы всех зрителей. А так — смотрел на экран, если быть честным, не без интереса, и таскал у пацана попкорн из картонного ведерка. Себе не стал покупать, отмахнулся от предложения. И зря, наверное. 

После фильма, гуляя по городу — одноэтажные домишки, много деревьев, с темными, кроваво-красными, а местами желтыми листьями, и тишина, какую редко где услышишь, — Сквало признался себе: а хороший вышел вечер.

После похода в кино тренировки пошли легче: Ямамото окончательно перестал зажиматься, да и Сквало стал заходить к нему каждый день, даже если тренировок не планировалось. Они часами сидели у Ямамото в комнате, Сквало рассказывал о своих путешествиях.

Ямамото был внимательным слушателем и к тому же, слушателем понимающим — до того о своих боях Сквало мог рассказать боссу или Каваллоне, но никто из них не стал бы уточнять: «А это тот удар, который снизу и кисть руки поворачиваешь, да?» А Ямамото слушал с одинаковым интересом и о том, как Сквало сражался, и о том, как он добирался до места сражения («Спрятался в грузовике со специями, представляешь? Трясло, как будто камни кто-то закидывал под колеса. А из мешков этих — мелкая пыль на каждой кочке. К концу дня я точно помнил, в каком из них перец, а в каком — куркума. Ее я, к слову, до сих пор не переношу»). 

Он смеялся, переживал, хмурился — и Сквало рассказывал еще и еще. 

***

Сквало уже привык приходить в комнату Ямамото — на втором этаже, как раз над Такедзуши, и даже привык к мерному гулу голосов оттуда. Простенькая комната, ничего лишнего, в глаза бросалась разве что полка с кубками — своими бейсбольными победами пацан гордился. И рассказывать о них он мог столько, сколько Сквало о своих боях, — если бы Сквало ему разрешал, конечно. Сегодня Сквало сюда не планировал заходить — должны были тренироваться, он ждал в додзе, но Ямамото запаздывал. Заметив, что у него в комнате зажегся свет, Сквало решил его поторопить.

Комната была пустой. Из-за двери ванной доносился шум воды — пацан, видимо, принимал душ. Сквало пожал плечами: ладно, можно и подождать. Поднял со стула небрежно брошенную рубашку, встряхнул, собираясь перекинуть ее куда-нибудь.

Из нагрудного кармана вылетел маленький кусочек бумаги, Сквало на автомате поймал его.   
Фотография. Его, Сквало, фотография. Сосредоточенное лицо, взгляд вдаль. Похоже, ее сделали, когда Сквало отрабатывал в додзе удары, дожидаясь Ямамото. Он ее и сделал, больше некому, только Ямамото мог подходить так близко, оставаясь незамеченным, никого другого Сквало бы не подпустил так близко. Выходит, подкрался и сделал фотографию. Распечатал — это в наше-то время, да кому сейчас нужны бумажные снимки? И носит с собой в нагрудном кармане.

Сквало растерянно вернул фотографию в карман рубашки, положил саму рубашку назад на стул. Отошел от нее, как будто в ней могло скрываться что-то неведомое. Присел на подоконник.

Фотографии учителей, пусть даже самых хороших, в нагрудных карманах не носят. 

Впору было разозлиться, психануть, вытащить пацана из душа и орать, пока из его башки не выветрится эта дурь.

Только вот засада — злости не было. Было странно, было непривычно — но приятно.

Звук воды из ванной наконец затих, Ямамото вышел из душа, мурлыча что-то себе под нос, — мокрый, взъерошенный. Вздрогнул, увидев Сквало, и туже прихватил полотенце на поясе.

— Ой. Извини, не успел предупредить — там у отца было много народу, просил помочь.   
— Тренироваться силы остались?  
— Да, сейчас быстренько переоденусь.   
— Жду в додзе.

Сквало с трудом отвел взгляд от капель воды на упругой смуглой коже.

Приятно там или нет, но надо аккуратно затормозить развитие событий, решил Сквало.   
Казалось, тренировка шла как обычно, ну, Сквало точно пытался ни о чем кроме самой тренировки не думать. Вот только получалось плохо, пацан сразу понял, что что-то не так.

— Ты сегодня какой-то странный, — прокомментировал он, когда Сквало пропустил простейший в общем-то удар. Засмотрелся, бывает, оказывается, и такое — удар можно проворонить, если его делают красиво.

— Спина болит. Плечо, точнее.

Сквало не соврал — плечо действительно ныло. Казалось, за столько лет можно привыкнуть к искусственной руке, она и весит-то не больше настоящей. Большую часть времени Сквало действительно ее не ощущал, но иногда организм взбрыкивал — может, на погоду, может, еще на что.

— От протеза, да? 

Сквало кивнул.

— Хочешь, помогу? Я отцу часто спину разминаю.

Не стоило, наверное, после фотографии. Но спина и правда болела, а держаться все время на расстоянии все равно не выйдет: бои у них не контактные, но то и дело приходится прикасаться друг к другу, чтобы правильно поставить руку, объяснить удар, да и еще по куче причин.

— Давай, — согласился Сквало. — Тянет.

— Лучше присядь. Мы почти одного роста, стоя неудобно.

Сквало сел на деревянный пол, приятно пахнущий сосной, прикрыл глаза. Ямамото осторожно отвел волосы, Сквало закинул их на плечо, свернув жгутом, наклонил голову, давая доступ. Ямамото разминал мышцы, перебирал пальцами, постукивал — от шеи к плечам и обратно, — тер ребром ладони вдоль позвоночника. Сквало иногда вздрагивал и морщился, и он тут же ослаблял нажим, мягко, словно извиняясь, проводил по болезненной точке, давил аккуратнее. Когда он закончил, положив руки на плечи, Сквало с облегчением откинулся назад, ему на плечо.

— Золотые руки, — сказал он, вглядываясь в склоненное над собой лицо. Ямамото тяжело дышал, и Сквало хотел спросить, что с ним, но тут он склонился ближе и прижался губами к губам.

Вывернувшись, Сквало сгреб его в охапку и повалил, прижимая к полу. Успел еще подумать, что, кажется, хотел затормозить развитие событий, но сразу же отогнал эту мысль.

***

***

— А знаешь, мы давно никуда не ходили.

Они сидели спиной друг к другу, пытались отдышаться после очередного спаринга. Осень постепенно сменялась зимой, воздух покалывал разгоряченную кожу иголочками.

— Куда, например?  
— Да куда угодно, — Ямамото пожал плечами, и майка проехалась по спине Сквало, собираясь в гармошку. Он неохотно встал, накинул куртку.  
— Я правильно понял — тебе хочется свидания? — усмехнулся он. — Прости. Розы я тебе вряд ли принесу. Конфетно-букетный период я как-то давно перерос. Тебя на тот момент рядом со мной не было. 

Ямамото тоже поднялся. Он не спросил «а кто был?», он вообще не спрашивал ничего лишнего. Как ни странно, их отношения не сильно изменились с того момента, как они стали трахаться. Ямамото не задавал лишних вопросов, он вообще вел себя так, что Сквало временами задавался вопросом: он так хорошо чувствует, что Сквало будет приятно, а что нет, и подстраивается? 

Или они и правда так хорошо совпадают во всем, бывают же чудеса на свете.

— Можно снова сходить в кино.  
— А почему бы и нет. Завтра?  
— Нет. На завтра у меня к тебе другое предложение. Отец уезжает. Останешься ночевать?

Ямамото натягивал свитер и, казалось, говорил вполне спокойно, но Сквало ощутил напряжение.

Конечно, он согласился.

Ямамото пришлось помогать в Такедзуши, отца он, конечно, не заменял, просто помогал второму повару, который один с потоком посетителей не справлялся.

Сквало сперва ждал в комнате, потом, не выдержав, спустился вниз. Встал чуть в стороне у окна, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Что бы Ямамото ни делал, смотреть на его движения Сквало нравилось; он резал, собирал тарелки, и в каждом его жесте угадывалась знакомая сосредоточенность и точность, заводящая, как черт знает что.

Сквало едва дождался, пока посетители уйдут; последним ушел повар, которому Ямамото вежливо поклонился — тот расплылся в радостной улыбке.

Едва он скрылся за поворотом, Сквало коротко стукнул в окно, привлекая внимание Ямамото, старательно протиравшего столы. 

— Я тебя сейчас прямо на этом столике разложу. Нам и кровать не понадобится.

Сквало закрыл за собой дверь и выключил свет — ночью по этой улочке мало кто ходил, но рисковать не хотелось.

— Я слишком задержался? — негромко рассмеялся Ямамото между поцелуями.

Сквало прикусил ему кожу на шее — не сильно, пытаясь сбить собственное возбуждение, выплеснуть энергию хоть куда-то, но Ямамото был слишком близко, такой теплый, податливый, что голова кружилась.

— Эй, — выдохнул он, вжимаясь всем телом, так, что поясница прогнулась под ладонью Сквало. — Мы, кажется, серьезно не дойдем до кровати.

Он попятился, и Сквало послушно шагнул за ним, пытаясь сообразить, куда он его ведет — на кухню? В подсобку? Да хоть к черту на рога, на самом деле. Им не привыкать трахаться в неподходящих для этого местах, додзе, в общем-то, тоже слабо для этой цели подходило, локти и колени у них частенько сдирались вовсе не на тренировке, а после нее.  
Они остановились, Ямамото отодвинул удерживающие его руки.

— Стой так, — шепнул он Сквало на ухо. — Не двигайся.

Глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте. Прямо перед ним стоял столик, на который Ямамото и лег — лицом кверху. Потянулся руками, нащупал ремень на брюках Сквало, выдернул его из шлевок, дернул брюки вниз. Сквало пригнул член, и Ямамото обхватил его губами, закинул голову, пропуская его уже куда-то совсем безумно далеко.

Сквало охнул и качнул бедрами. Ему первый раз отсасывали без презерватива, может, от этого так било от каждого движения, прокатываясь по всему телу. Стол скрежетал металлическими ножками по кафельному полу, голова кружилась. Не выдержав, Сквало чуть наклонился вперед, хватаясь пальцами за столешницу, толкаясь снова и снова в горячее и влажное. Ямамото сглотнул, член сжало плотно, и Сквало едва успел его вытащить, пачкая спермой губы Ямамото и его щеку.

Кажется, он отключился на секунду. Вцепился в край столешницы, пытаясь отдышаться. Когда темнота перед глазами чуть посветлела, он увидел, что Ямамото еще дрочит себе — прогибаясь, толкаясь в кулак. Голова его свесилась вниз. Сквало склонился, лизнул щеку, собирая следы своей спермы, и, поддерживая его голову ладонью, поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. Ямамото замычал, вырываясь, и хрипло вскрикнул.

— Ну что, ползем наверх?

Ямамото в ответ только засипел что-то неразборчивое. Похоже, говорить он в ближайшее время не сможет, и это, в общем-то, прекрасно.

Потому что Сквало бы не удержался и спросил. На ком Ямамото тренировался, а это была бы уже совсем лишняя информация.

«А я тебя ревную», — слабо удивился Сквало, поднимаясь в комнату не привычно — через окно, а по лестнице.

Они завалились в кровать — хотелось спать, на второй круг сил не было. Ямамото засопел сразу, едва голова коснулась подушки, а Сквало еще долго смотрел в потолок. Казалось, так и не спал, но, когда открыл глаза, непроглядная темнота уже потихоньку слабела. 

Ямамото сонно зашевелился, натягивая на себя одеяло, и снова затих. Лицо его во сне было спокойным и расслабленным, припухшие губы чуть вздрагивали, улыбаясь.

Сквало осторожно вылез из кровати, пытаясь его не задеть, прошел в ванную. Откинул крышку унитаза, оперся протезом о стену, крепко схватившись свободной рукой за стоящий член, задвигал рукой, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Кончил быстро, в несколько коротких движений. Сполоснул руки, плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Постоял, глядя на смутное отражение в зеркале, и пошел назад.

Можно было, конечно, разбудить Ямамото, вряд ли он бы отказался, но он так спал, что будить его было по-настоящему жаль.

«Не думать об этом, — решительно приказал себе Сквало, снова ложась под одеяло. — Не думать».

***  
— Закину сумку, и в кино.

Над Намимори кружился первый снег, таял под ногами. Ямамото хватал снежинки губами. 

— Мы в кино не опоздаем?  
— Мультиплекс. Начало фильма — каждые пятнадцать минут. Вы никогда не опоздаете! — продекламировал тот. 

Сквало рассмеялся, дернул его к себе за воротник бордовой спортивной куртки-жилета, собираясь поцеловать.

В последний момент успел заметить движение краем взгляда, оттолкнул Ямамото за спину.

И они оба без оружия, ну что за пиздец.

Расслабился, Намимори — спокойный город, в котором никогда ничего не происходит, ну, за исключением открытия нового развлекательного центра. А ведь должен был сообразить то, что Девятый понял раньше, ведь не просто так он послал Сквало сюда именно сейчас.

Савада взрослеет, Девятый стареет. Смена теперь может произойти в любой момент, а желающих попытаться устранить предполагаемого главу может быть ох как много — даже среди союзников.

Чем старше Савада, тем больше шансов, что кто-то узнает, кого планируют ставить, если что, на место нынешнего Дона.

Сквало рванул им навстречу. Пятеро и, хвала всем богам, без огнестрела, все прочее оружие Сквало не пугало — меча нет, но протезом людей можно вырубать запросто, дайте только подойти поближе. Он успел оглушить одного и свернуть ему шею, когда увидел, что двое, обогнув его, устремились к Ямамото, — дернулся было назад, но Ямамото, нырнув одному под руку, успел расстегнуть сумку и выхватить биту.

Ну и умница, справится, значит. Когда Сквало ломал протезом кадык последнему, Ямамото упал.

Сквало не успел увидеть, что именно произошло, даже не проверил, добил ли того нападавшего, который сейчас оседал в грязь, — помчался туда, на другую сторону дороги.  
Ямамото дернулся и медленно встал.

— Эй, чем он тебя? Сильно?

Сквало тряхнул его за плечо, чувствуя небывалое облегчение — живой, живой.  
Ямамото потер лоб, оглянулся с удивлением:

— Я споткнулся, представляешь?

Сквало расхохотался, прижимая его к себе.

— Дуй домой. Обзвони своих. И ни шагу из дома без оружия, понял?

Ямамото отстранился, кивнул, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами:

— А ты?  
— А я останусь разбираться с этим, — Сквало кивком указал на тела. — Все, дуй. Завтра поговорим.

Перед тем как набрать Девятому, Сквало, стащив перчатку, прикоснулся поочередно к шеям всех пяти нападавших и невольно усмехнулся. Три трупа, два — в отключке.

Ямамото Такеши был верен себе — битой он тоже никого не убивал.

Ямамото отзвонился утром, потом вечером, сказать, что их собирает Реборн. Сквало ждал его в додзе. На улице было все также мерзко, но Сквало грела злость, веселая и шальная. Виновников инцидента быстро нашли, те двое, которых во вчерашней драке вырубил Ямамото, очень быстро сдали тех, кто их нанял. И теперь Дон одной небольшой Семьи, входящей в Альянс, пытался доказать Девятому, что просто хотел проверить, достаточно ли хорош будущий глава Вонголы. А Сквало намеревался усилить тренировки — теперь, когда Ямамото столкнулся с опасностью, он должен понять, что бейсбол ему пора оставить в прошлом.

Сквало прилег на пол, закинул руки за голову. Ямамото пора бы уже и появиться, Реборн им, похоже, очень длинную лекцию читает. А может, и тренировку решил устроить, это в его стиле.

Наконец послышались шаги Ямамото. Он дошел до додзе и остановился на пороге. Что-то было не так, Сквало это почувствовал. Поднялся, глядя на Ямамото — тот стоял, опустив голову, волосы у него были мокрые, как будто он только вылез из душа.  
Или долго ходил по улицам под снегом.

— Реборн просил передать, — голос у него был ровный и тихий, — что тобой очень довольны. Девятый рад, что ты смог вернуть мне желание сражаться.

Сквало смотрел на него и молчал. Хотя орать хотелось — на себя в первую очередь. Ведь сто раз уже можно было сказать, как и зачем он на самом деле оказался в Японии.  
Можно себе представить, как это все преподнес Реборн.

— Ямамото, слушай... Ну да, я тут по поручению Девятого. Да что это меняет, в конце-то концов?  
— Если бы оно ничего не меняло, ты бы мне об этом сразу сказал.

Ямамото встряхнул головой, разбрызгивая капли воды, как мокрый пес. Засунул руку за пазуху, достал конверт, протянул его.

— Здесь билеты. Самолет в одиннадцать. Поторопись, Сквало. Тебя наверняка ждут новые, — он криво усмехнулся, — задания.

Сквало шагнул было к нему — встряхнуть, обнять, — но Ямамото так посмотрел, что Сквало только молча взял билет. Ямамото шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход: лицо равнодушное, как у манекена в магазине за стеклом. Как делают монстров? Легко. У людей отнимают то, во что они верили. Ну зато, может, начнет наконец убивать.  
Слабоватое утешение.

Сквало припарковал машину у аэропорта, но так и не зашел внутрь. Снег прекратился, и снова на дороге стало слякотно. Сквало уткнулся лбом в руль. Не хотелось уезжать вот так. Были какие-то шансы у этих отношений на продолжение или нет — он не думал до сегодняшнего дня. Но отчетливо понимал, что нельзя их прекращать вот так. Всю дорогу убеждал себя, что лучше объясниться с Ямамото потом, когда он отойдет. Поручение Девятого и то, что было у них, — это разное, он поймет.

Но чем ближе он подъезжал к аэропорту, тем больше понимал, что не будет его слушать Ямамото потом. Уверенность крепла, желание развернуться и поехать назад становилось почти нестерпимым, когда он вспоминал непривычно равнодушное лицо. Кто-то с таким лицом убивает всех вокруг.  
А кто-то себя.

Сквало завел машину и повернул назад, к городу.

Телефон, как будто дождавшись этого момента, зазвонил. Девятый. Вовремя. Сквало не хотел брать трубку, но звонок раздался еще раз. И еще.

Многие считали Сквало равнодушным безответственным мудаком, но он, к сожалению, не был ни равнодушным, ни безответственным — по поводу мудака у него после сегодняшнего разговора, правда, появились сомнения. Но это он как раз собирался исправить.  
На светофоре Сквало остановился и наконец ответил.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты не в самолете.  
— Верно.  
— Неподчинение приказу?  
— Остались дела. Обучение нельзя свернуть в минуту, знаете ли.

Девятый помолчал. 

— Ну что ж, тебе виднее, конечно.

И нажал на отбой.

Разговор о статусе Варии откладывался. Но вот как раз об этом Сквало намеревался подумать не сегодня.

Окно на втором этаже было темным. Сквало успел подумать, что уже опоздал, — но оно было приоткрыто. Ведь не стал бы он оставлять его открытым, если бы ушел? Сквало впрыгнул на подоконник, спрыгнул внутрь, прислушиваясь.

Загорелся ночник у кровати. Ямамото сидел на кровати и смотрел с искренним удивлением — пусть так, пусть как угодно, лишь бы не было той равнодушной маски.

— Ты же должен был улететь.  
— Я не улетел.  
— Задание изменилось?   
— Нет.

Ямамото встал с кровати, обхватил себя руками и не двигался, будто ждал чего-то.

— Ты правда вернулся? Зачем?

Сквало сам шагнул к нему, обнял, взлохматил волосы на макушке.

«Чтобы дать понять, что мне важно то, что было между нами. Есть между нами. Сложно объяснить, но ты ведь умный, правда? Ты и так поймешь».

— Захотелось подарить тебе розы, — сказал он. — А уже у самого порога вспомнил, что не сезон. Так что прости, что с пустыми руками.


End file.
